Sombody Like You
by YoghurtTop
Summary: New to Jump City, Dick finds himself back into the life of Kori Anders his old high school crush. Both having to deal with work, their friends and returning feelings. Will they finally be able to answer those what if questions? Better then it sounds
1. Prologue

The yellow heads of the Billy Buttons mixed perfectly with the pink Freesias, next to them a vast collection of purple petals; Telstar's, spread across the large flower bed was a mixture of rainbow colours. Captivating the eye with their strong scents and powerful colours.

Kori Anders sighed happily as she stood from her crouched position in her garden, pulling off her thick gardening gloves that would protect her from any thorns that may be hidden. There were many things in life Kori loved but gardening was her passion. And her passion was pretty talented.

She had a way with organising plants and flowers, the best gardening tips around, knowing what plant would look marvellous with another.

Looking around Kori did herself proud and wiped the soil off her bare knees. Her home was quite beautiful, welcoming to anyone. With ivy dancing up the archway that led to her front door, the Willow Curly winding its way through her fencing that separated her home from the streets, Kori's home was Narnia in Jump City.

After giving one last stretch Kori entered her home and took her long red hair out of its messy ponytail and made her way to her large kitchen.

One of the best things about Jump City was its weather, most of the time it was clear skies. It was right on the coast so everyone could enjoy the beach, there was barely any crime rate and if there was a crime it was either a petty theft or aggravating neighbours.

Green eyes sparkled as Kori downed the rest of her glass of water before making her way towards her shower up the stairs. It was about eleven thirty in the morning and Kori had a lunch date with a couple of her girlfriends at one o'clock.

Turning on the shower Kori stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm spray. Contemplating Kori wondered why her friend Kole Weather's wanted to see all of them (them meaning her friends.)

She had sounded overly chipper on the phone when she spoke to Kori, and Kori had a feeling it may have something to do with Joey Wilson; Kole's boyfriend of five years.

After drying herself off Kori picked out of her closet a yellow knee length summer dress, which tied together around her neck, showing off some of Kori's cleavage and some sandals that had a plastic white flower on the toe.

Walking out of her room Kori saw her room mate and long time friend Rachel Roth entering hers.

"Morning Rach," Kori greeted.

"Good morning Kori, dressed for Kole's already?" Rachel asked.

Rachel Roth wasn't the most social person around and didn't usually hang around with Kori's friends but with the people from the Black Cauldron (a poetry cafe just by the beach) the two had met through their mutual friend Victor Stone, when both were nineteen. Kori's parents; Myan and Luan Anders had decided to move back to Kori's homeland Tamaran and gave the house to Kori to continue living in. Rachel was new to Jump City and looking for a place to live. Victor already having a roommate and no room to spare asked Kori, and now four years later the two have continued living together.

"Well I didn't think I'd be that quick in the shower," Kori explained, "I might go to the shop, we're running low on milk."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "do you mind buying some more herbal tea, I only have two bags left?"

If Rachel loved anything more than poetry it was her herbal tea. Being a health freak Rachel learnt that herbal was much healthier then normal flavoured and coffee, and since the age of fifteen has drunk nothing but herbal tea and water. Sometimes on occasions when she went up into the city to night clubs or bars with Kori she would drink spirits but other then than just water and herbal tea.

Not only was she a health freak but taught yoga to teenagers under the age of eighteen every weekend before going down to the Black Cauldron. She would class teaching yoga as her job but what she's always wanted to do was write her own poetry and to get them published.

But so far she has yet to meet a publisher who was interested in her work.

"Sure, be ready when I get back. We can make an early start to lunch."

TTTT

Dick Grayson hadn't quite gotten use to the warm weather as he suddenly found he was regretting putting on his dark blue jeans and should have opted for his beige khaki shorts. Living in Gotham City since he was nine had taken a toll on him. The days being full of dark, wet skies then to suddenly move to Jump City where it was all sunshine, Dick was still a bit surprised at how opposite these two cities were.

Still Dick still couldn't quite remember why he agreed to take over Wayne Enterprises from Jump City; he guessed it was because he couldn't wait to leave that dreadful city, filled with to many dark memories.

His black sunglasses protected his blue eyes from the harsh rays of sunlight as he wondered the street of Jump wondering where his friends were.

They said to meet him at a cafe just by the beach where they'd be waiting with a couple of other mates.

There! Dick caught sight of a large circle of tables and chairs, in the middle a large hut stood situated as a sort of bar. When they said cafe they could have at least told him it wasn't like a real one meaning it had no walls!

Ignoring his annoyance at how careless his friends were when arranging meeting areas he made his way towards the 'cafe,' and spotted his friends immediately.

Victor Stone and Garfield Logan were Dick's two closest friends. They had known each other since college and have stayed close ever since.

"What's up boys?" Dick asked casually leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing much just wanted to see you for lunch," Victor explained. Victor Stone wasn't a large man in weight but in muscle, he had dark chocolaty skin and was bald, although he insists that he shaves his head his friends all knew secretly that he was just naturally bald.

"Yeah is that a crime Dick? For us, your friends to actually pull you away from your work every once in a while?" Garfield Logan a petite young man with blonde hair and green eyes answered back.

"I wasn't at work today actually, Bruce phoned said I could have the day off as long as I helped organise the guest list for this charity event he's hosting."

"Charity event? Where?" Victor asked intrigued.

"Back in Gotham on the 23rd, you guys can come if you want?" As soon as Dick asked that both of his friends started shaking their heads madly and uttering the word 'no' over and over. "C'mon guys it's not that bad, and at least I won't have to suffer alone."

"How can you 'suffer' if it isn't that bad?" Vic asked leaning forward eyebrow raised.

Dick muttered something under his breath.

"I wouldn't be able to make it anyway, me and Terra are celebrating our six month anniversary then," Gar said with a smile.

Tara Markov was a blonde haired rock climbing instructor who met Gar through the gym eight months ago. After constant pursuing Gar finally scored a date with Tara who insists it was only a pity date, but ever since then the two have been inseparable.

"Six months? I hadn't realised it's been that long," Vic commented.

"Yep, six-blissful-perfect-months," Gar sighed dreamily before snapping out of his gaze when he noticed his friends odd looks.

The lunch continued on for another half hour until Dick mentioned he had to go to the store and buy some more envelopes for (in his words) stupid-wasting-my-fucking-time charity event. And with that the trio separated.

TTTT

Kori hummed to herself as she searched the aisles of the supermarket making sure she didn't need anything else apart from herbal tea bags and a carton of milk, sighing contently Kori made her way towards the magazines and newspapers and decided to see if they had her favourite reading material in. Essential was (in Kori's opinion) a goddess on paper, it was a magazine for women which had articles on the best ways to lose weight, natural home beauty remedies, how to reorganise your home to fit each season and so on. It was a monthly magazine and Kori hoped they had their April issue out already.

Searching through the racks of paper Kori didn't find her magazine but instead something... well someone Kori was hoping she wouldn't run into.

Quickly backtracking Kori hoped he hadn't noticed her, turning around Kori was about to power walk it over to the counter until his voice stopped her. "Hello Kori, long time no see."

**I'm sorry for the language but it is rated T and believe it or not 23 year olds DO swear. Kole Weather's is Kole by the way and Joey Wilson is Jericho.**

**Now it may seem a little boring now but this is just a prologue, I'm sorry if there is too much description but first chapters have never been my strong point.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kori cringed at the sound of his nasal voice, he sounded like he needed to blow his nose or something. _He probably does,_ Kori thought bitterly as she turned around to face the young man. His long ginger hair was styled in a Mohawk and he looked like he hadn't washed his face in years, his stubbly cheeks didn't help him out either. Dressed in a long trench coat and fingerless gloves Conner Finch looked like he belonged on the streets.

"Connor what are you doing here?" Kori asked gritting her teeth together. She really couldn't stand the guy; she and Connor had known each other since Kori was twenty-one. She accidentally bumped her car into his; it was nothing minor just a barely-noticeable dent, but Kori being noble gave him her number so she could pay for his car.

That was her mistake there.

Instead of calling her up about his car, he called her up because he wanted a date. Kori refused; by that time she was already in a relationship and even if she wasn't she still wouldn't date him. But it didn't stop there, he use to call her up at four o'clock in the morning singing 'unchained melody' down the phone, then they kept on 'running into each other' at the supermarket. After two years of Connor's constant stalking Kori told the police and he backed off after then... until now.

"Oh I'm just shopping, I'm having a party this evening you see," Connor explained casually.

"That's nice, well I should probably go pay now," Kori said.

"You can come if you want," Connor suggested taking a large step towards Kori. "My friends would love to meet you."

"I can't, I'm busy myself. I have a lunch date with _my_ friends so..."

"Bring them along," Connor exclaimed suddenly looking like a hyper child in a candy shop.

"No," with that said Kori made an attempt to walk away but Connor quickly latched onto her right arm.

"But I want you to come," a strange determined look came over Connor's face and it scared Kori. She suddenly realised that there was no one around and it was just the two of them by the newspapers.

"Connor let me go!"

"I just want you to come to the party, why won't you come to the party?" His grip tightened on her arm causing Kori to wince a bit, before he could harm her anymore though a man shoved Connor out the way forcing him to release Kori.

"What's the hell your problem man?" Dick Grayson asked glaring daggers at the potato couch, ignoring Connor's whimpering he turned to Kori. "Are you alright?"

A strange look over came Kori as she stared long and hard at her hero then suddenly like a switch a huge smile erupted onto her face, "Richard Grayson?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at the red head wondering how she could know his name, "yeah?"

"Kori?" Kori said her name hoping it would ring some sort of bells in Dick's gel-head

"Kori? Kori," Dick muttered to himself, "Kori Anders?"

Kori squealed in excitement and jumped up to hug her long time friend, Dick hugged her back completely ignoring when Connor slid past them hoping not to be shoved again.

"How are you?" Kori asked giddily.

Dick and Kori knew each other from when Kori lived in Gotham only temporary, she was a sophomore and Dick a senior. They had met each other through their mutual friend Donna Troy and were extremely close. It wasn't until Dick left school did they stop talking, before Kori could even start seniors her parents had moved her back to Jump City where she has stayed ever since, and this was the first time she had seen her friend in years.

"I'm fine, how are you? Well apart from him," Dick said nodding his way over to Connor who was eavesdropping through the magazine rack. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing just a strange and obsessed guy, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, you?"

"Same," Kori stared a little bit longer at Dick and had to admit he did look pretty hot. "I still can't believe it's you!"

Once again Kori jumped onto Dick hugging him senseless, the embrace would have continued if Kori's cell phone hadn't started ringing. "Hello? Oh hi Rach... no I just need to pay... I'll be there straight away."

Kori hung up her phone a worried expression on her face, "that was my friend, something's happened, I have to go."

"Its fine, hey give me your number and we'll catch up another time," Dick offered. The two exchanged phone numbers and Kori left the store leaving her milk and tea bags behind.

TTTT

Rachel waited patiently for Kori to get home, so far fifteen minutes had past and if she knew Kori she'd be here in about three more minutes. All you needed to do was say the word 'emergency' to Kori and she'd be by your side within a heartbeat.

Right on time to the front door slammed open and there stood Kori; hair all over her face, her chest heaving up and down, spotting Rachel seating casually on one of the living room chairs; drink in hand, Kori automatically walked over to her friend.

"What's wrong? What's the big emergency?"

"Kori it's huge," Rachel said suddenly nervous, she stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"What is it?" Kori urged.

"I have a date!"

A moment of silence passed before Kori slowly opened her mouth, "you phoned me with some big emergency because you have a date?" Speaking slowly.

Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically, "yeah with- you know the guy from the Black Cauldron? Black hair, has it covering one eye? Him!"

"So let me get this straight, you called me with some big emergency, demanded that I get home as soon as possible all because of a date!?" Kori exclaimed, "Rachel that's not an emergency, it's not even an urgency!"

"Kori this is my first date in ages! I'm nervous here and you're like Queen of dates!" Rachel announced, usually she wasn't so nervous when it came to guys or... life really. But Kori was aware that Rachel had had a crush on a certain Goth Boy from her local cafe, and if the circumstances were different she would be pleased for Rachel and less annoyed.

"God Rachel don't you have any idea what you've done?" Kori sighed annoyed but ignoring Rachel's confused expression. "I ran into Richard Grayson!"

Rachel was well aware of the infamous Richard Grayson from the stories Kori use to tell her, "you saw Mr Almost?"

Rachel and the rest of Kori's friends had dubbed Dick as Mr Almost quite simply because Kori had _almost_ dated him. Back in school, the longer Dick and Kori spent time together the more their feelings grew, the two were well aware that the other liked them but never did anything about it, on several occasions they had their moments where they could turn their friendship into something more but always chickened out, when Kori moved to Jump City they both knew it was too late to do anything and just left things how they were.

It had always been one of Kori's 'what if?' questions, the ones where you look back on your life and wondered if you did something different, or chose another path, that sort of question.

And till this very day Kori had always wondered what it would be like if she had gotten the guts to ask out Mr Almost.

"Yeah I ran into him at the supermarket then you phoned," Kori said pointedly looking back at Rachel.

"Kori I'm so sorry if I'd known..."

"Its fine, not like it would make any difference. And I have his number anyway so..."

"So call him," Rachel never really was one to have boy talks with people but she had seen Kori go from guy to guy, from casual dating to serious dating and in each relationship she knew her friend wasn't really interested in them and always seemed to have someone else on her mind.

Rachel's guessing was that someone was Richard.

"I can't call him! I've only just seen him, isn't it a bit too soon?" Kori asked roles suddenly reversing and Kori being the nervous one.

"Fine how bout this, we go to Kole's lunch and then when we get back you call Dick and I'll get ready for my own date, deal?"

"Deal."

TTTT

Wally West bit into his green apple he had just taken from his friend's refrigerator then made his way to his friends couch. Dick sat there totally oblivious to the fact that Wally was eating all of his food and continued staring at his phone.

He was contemplating whether or not to call Kori or to wait a little bit longer.

"Oh come on!" Wally yelled, "just phone her!"

"What if it's too soon?"

"Dick she wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want you to call it," Wally reassured his friend.

The two had met during Dick's internship at Wayne Enterprises; he may be the heir to the company but he still had to go through all the training and what not.

"Yeah but it's only been like..." checking his watch Dick noticed it was already half past five. "Four hours..."

"You see four hours is long enough! Now call her, arrange a date and then come drinking with me," Wally said.

"That's the reason you want me to call her, so we can go out drinking?"

"Dick I know you, it's nearly impossible to have a good time with you when you're busy thinking bout things... you think-aholic!"

Sighing Dick scrolled down his contacts and called Kori's number, after the fifth ring a sweet voice answered.

"_Hello_?"

"Kori it's me Richard."

_"Richard!"_ Kori's voice sounded happy over the phone, "_hi I was just about to call you_."

"Really? I've been sitting here the past hour wondering when I should call you." Dick heard Kori giggle and it warmed him inside, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up some time, y'know so we can catch up."

In the background Dick could see Wally smiling and waving his hands in a 'thumbs up' style.

"_I'd love to, are you free tomorrow night?"_

"Yeah it sounds perfect, around half six?" Dick asked.

"_Sure erm let me give you my address and you can come pick me up_," Kori told Dick where she lived and after a confirming the date the two hung up.

Dick went out later that night with a wide smile across his face as he sat in a pub with all his friends, and he couldn't help think how happy he was for accepting Bruce's offer to move to Jump City and control Wayne Enterprises from there.

TTTT

Kori and Rachel had just finished at Kole's five o'clock and as soon as they stepped through the door they both got down to their agreement. Whilst Kori was prepping Rachel for her date, Kori's phone had gone off. Of course it was Dick and Kori couldn't have been happier, after arranging their date Kori would not stop singing throughout the house.

TTTT

**Connor Finch is Control Freak and I think we all know who Wally West is. Anyway still slightly boring but the next chapter is their date so it should start getting interesting from there :D**

**Anyway thank you to all my reviews, favourites and alerts!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you like show toons?" A deep voice asked over the table from where Rachel sat. Derek the Goth Boy had been sitting across from Rachel for the past twenty minutes simply staring at his ice tea, barely making conversation. At one point Rachel thought that he had fallen asleep he was so quiet. But as it turns out Derek just didn't like to talk, at first Rachel thought maybe he was shy, but nope just plain rude.

It was hard to believe that just hours ago Rachel was excited about having a date with this man.

"Yeah there alright, do you?" Rachel asked trying to initiate conversation.

"Eh," was his reply before staring at his drink again.

_Oh Azar help me,_ Rachel prayed in her mind, "I'm just going to go to the toilet."

Derek did not reply but simply drank some of his tea. Rachel almost ran to the bathroom and immediately pulled out her phone and dialled Kori's number, all the phone did was ring so Rachel tried her cell phone. No answer.

With no help from Kori, Rachel walked out of the bathroom again and thought of a quick lie to get herself out of this retched date. Walking over to her table she found that Derek was gone as was his coat.

After a moment staring at the empty seat a waitress walked over and told Rachel that Derek had to leave because of some family emergency. _What?!_ Rachel couldn't believe it; this guy had run out on her. She couldn't think of why but a small part of her was also grateful, sitting down she downed the rest of her wine before standing up to leave. Whilst passing a couple of other tables a mans voice stopped her.

"Oh excuse me Miss but you dropped something," looking down a handsome man sat seated at one of the tables holding a piece of paper. Recognising it as one of her poetry pieces she quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh thanks," she replied shyly.

"No problem. Bad date?" He asked his deep voice surprisingly soothing to Rachel.

"You could say that," Rachel replied looking at the mans table; papers and envelopes were thrown across the table.

"Isn't it a bit late to be working on your homework?" Rachel joked.

The mystery man laughed as well, "No this is just some work I need to do before next week. Thought I might as well get it out of the way you know. "

"Yeah I understand. What sort of work is it? If you don't mind me asking," Rachel hesitantly sat down at one of his free chairs.

"Just some accounting work, but I must admit I don't know the first thing about accounting," the two laughed.

"Well I got a degree in accounting back in college; I could help if you like?" Rachel offered, forgetting all about Derek and her horrid date. "My name's Rachel by the way."

"Dick," Richard Grayson smiled before showing her some paper work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Victor Stone and Wally West sat in a night club drinking beer and bobbing their head to the music, Dick had bailed out on Wally for their drinks insisting he had work to do. After much pestering from Wally in the end Dick had went out; work in hand to find place quiet to work. After that Wally called up his friend Victor the two set out to club Vixen. There the two had been sitting, dancing and drinking for the past five hours neither one tired yet.

"So which chick would you get with?" Victor asked loudly over the loud music, the two stared at a group of girls over by the bar.

"When you say get with do you mean _get with_ or date?" Wally asked confused.

"Both, either," Vic replied still staring like an animal at the young group. It consisted of three girls, one with pink hair, another with red and black hair and another with just plain blonde hair but the guys had yet to see her face.

"The pink one definitely, she looks like a feisty one, what bout you?" Wally asked to his friend.

"I don't know. The blonde one needs to get more meat on her and the black haired one looks a bit to gothic for me. The pink one I guess."

"No way you can't pick the pink one, I did!"

"Dude there's no rules. If I want the pink one I want the pink one," Vic said back arrogantly.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Vic said back just as forcibly, "want to make a bet?"

"Go on then."

"Alright," taking a swig of his drink Vic leaned back. "Who ever she chooses tonight the other one has to take out a girl of the winners choosing."

"Man that's lame," Wally said waving his hand dismissively.

"Why? Scared you're going to lose?" Vic asked leaning into Wally provoking him.

"No!" His tone was confident but his face showed otherwise. "Fine, but you might as well get ready for your date now because I'm going to win."

"Yeah right man," Vic laughed the two clinked their drinks together in agreement to the bet, Victor already wondering what horrid woman he'd be taking Wally out with. Maybe Kitten a former employee he used to work with who thought lettuce was two words.

"What about the other two?" Wally asked referring to the other two women who came with the pink haired girl.

"What about them?" Vic asked confused, suddenly the blonde turned around and Vic could clearly see her face, before he could think, a dark haired man ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

That wasn't just any ordinary blonde, but Garfield's girlfriend Tara. Who was kissing another man!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kori happily got out of the bath sighing happily as she dried herself off. Kori blew out the candles that had surrounded her bathroom and walked into her room checking the time on her cell phone, noticing she had one missed call of Rachel she wondered if that was the person who had called the house earlier.

Anytime Kori got into the bath she tended to ignore any outside noises that included the phone ringing or someone knocking on her door. A bath was meant to be a relaxing experience and she wasn't about to disobey that rule by answering the phone.

Dressing herself in her PJs Kori looked at her outfit for tomorrow. She wasn't sure what they would be doing so she opted for dark denim skinny jeans, and a white halter top with black polka dots fluttered all of it, it was a low neck that showed plenty of cleavage and a black strip across the top underneath the chest. It was casual but also sexy, perfect for a date where you had no idea where you're going, and to complete the look was open toed black heels.

It was hanging on her closet door for all to see and Kori couldn't wait for tomorrow. She had a feeling that this time, what ever this is, was going to work. She never had much luck with her past relationships and had only ever slept with three guys.

Her first was Franklin Crandell; she was seventeen and he was twenty three. They had dated for only a year and had broken up suddenly when Franklin moved to Star City, but Kori knew there was more to it but never dwelled on it.

Then her second relationship was Karras she was nineteen and they had dated for three years until Kori found out he was cheating on her with a woman named Tanya from his work place.

During the same year as her failed relationship with Karras, twenty two year old Kori met Phi Zion; a General to the Tamaranean Army. Her parents had set the two up and tragically six months later Phi was killed in war. Since then Kori had been on few dates until now.

She was excited at the prospect of her and Richard, and wondered what would happen tomorrow. The door opened and closed from downstairs and Kori stopped her daydreaming to greet her roommate.

"Rachel?" Kori called down from upstairs hearing Rachel fait 'yeah' Kori continued. "How was your date?"

Suddenly Rachel appeared at the stair case and made her way upstairs; joining Kori in her bedroom. "Awful, but the night didn't end on a bad note. Derek stood me up-" Kori gasped in surprise, "But I did meet a handsome man in replace."

"Oh?" Kori asked intrigued a small smile creeping onto her pretty face.

"Yeah, he was having trouble with some accounting work so I offered to help."

"So what's his name?"

"Dick," Rachel smiled. The two smiled completely unaware that the man Rachel was so giddy about was in fact Kori's date and long time crush Richard Graysonon

**This is 100% a Rob/Star story, there won't even be any R/R moments so don't freak out lol.**

**OK I know I said this was going to be the date but instead I decided that would be the next chapter sorry about that. Anyway I actually never knew Dick was a nickname for Richard and neither do a few authors here on FF, some actually think Dick is his middle name lol. Richard Richard Grayson lol. Anyway so I decided to let my real life confusion be added to this story just to add a bit of drama.**

**So I hope I haven't confused you but here's how it is. Kori calls Richard; Richard completely unaware that people call him Dick now. Rachel doesn't know what Richard looks like nor does she know that Dick is actually a nickname for Richard. So you can see why the two have no idea their crushing on the same guy.**

**In the comics; I can't fully remember what happened but Raven convinced herself that she was in love with Dick Grayson and so she got into his head or something and planted false feelings with in him... I don't know it's confusing but basically Raven was in love with Dick, but Dick was in love with his girlfriend Starfire. So that's where the idea came from.**

**Also that pink haired girl is Jinx. Now I don't know if I should call her Lucky Diaz like in the comics or Jenn Hex cause either way I like Lucky or Jenn it's up to you guys. So Terra's cheating on Gar... bad girl.**

**I have no feelings for the T/BB shipping or the R/BB shipping so if you guys could tell me which pairings you want to happen, the same applied for Victor and Wally :D**

**Also here's a link to the top Kori's gonna where on her date if you're intersted in what it looks like:**

**Just remove the spaces!**

http:// www. greatglam. com/ pd- confessions. cfm


End file.
